


Cazador

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Hunter - Freeform, M/M, inncubus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: Leonardo encomienda a Ezio una tarea sencilla, acabar con un Incubo; pero al final las cosas no acaban como se esperaba...





	Cazador

—¿Sabes? Existe una puerta, no es necesario que entres así, sin avisar. Es de mal gusto, Leo.

Murmuró Ezio a sus espaldas, sujetando una de las blancas plumas entre sus dedos, jugando con el suave y angelical objeto, su ceño se mantenía fruncido como siempre que el rubio hacía una de sus pocas sorpresas apariciones. Dejó caer la pluma sobre el escritorio y de este afectado uno de los cuchillos que descansaban ahí. Ante el silencio de su invitado, recibido el cuchillo, la pieza de metal atravesó la estancia; pasó a un lado de Leonardo, y cortó algunos cuentos cabellos dorados antes de clavarse en la pared con un sonido seco.

—No estoy hoy de humor para tus juegos, Ezio.

Auditore sonrió y bajó la capucha que cubría una tercera parte de su rostro, revelando su penetrante y fría mirada avellana.

—Nunca lo estás, nada fuera de lo normal. Ahora dime, angelito ¿Qué hormiga se le escapado de su granja a tu jefe?

Leonardo se giró, dedicándole una breve mirada de reproche al menor ante su actitud y la pequeña blasfemia.

—Su nombre es Cesare Borgia. Un incubo. Quiero decir ...

Auditore alzó la mano y detuvo la explicación del ángel.

—Sé que es un incubo; Te recuerdo que llevo tiempo haciendo el trabajo sucio de tu jefe. Ya estoy un poco cansado de tener que hacer control de daños de todo lo que el Creador deja que escapar de sus manos. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no viene él mismo a…

Antes de que otra blasfemia escapara de los labios del cazador, pudo sentir la mano de rubio sobre su mejilla, el golpe había sido más duro de lo que había llegado a imaginar alguna vez.

—Hacerse cargo de sus asuntos.

Terminó la frase, sonriendo con sorna y una mirada retadora, y antes de que Leo tuviera oportunidad de asesinar a otra bofetada, detuvo su mano en el acto; tiró de él, y con la mano libre sujetó su cintura, atrayéndole; Sabía que el ángel tenía fuerza suficiente para apartarse, y sin embargo no lo hizo.

—¿Me darás un beso de buena suerte antes de irme, o temes que el de arriba te quite tus preciosas alas?

Ezio le liberó sin dejarle responder y tomar sus cosas; no quiso preguntar más detalles a Leonardo sobre su siguiente objetivo, después de todo, estaba bastante informado sobre este, pues Cesare y su hermana dirigían un bar bastante popular; todo el mundo era bien recibido a saciarse hasta el hartazgo de todos los placeres que el mundo podría recibir tras las puertas de aquel lugar. Ezio no lo iba a negar; un par de veces había acudido al lugar; así que, una vez salió de su departamento, se perdió el estacionamiento a las afueras de su edificio y abordó su motocicleta. El rugido del motor le hizo sonreír con su arrogancia habitual y finalmente se puso en marcha hacia el bar.

No pasó más de media hora cuando Auditore se perdió en las puertas del lugar; le hizo algo de gracia la ironía del cartel que adornaba la entrada. _"Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate"_. Ezio reconoció la cita de "La Divina Comedia" al entrar al sitio desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, el ambiente resultante fue tan sofocante como la última vez que había estado allí, cuatro meses atrás.

—Ah, Ezio Auditore, ya echábamos de menos tu presencia por aquí. Sólo te recuerdo, las armas no están permitidas.

La voz a sus espaldas le hizo palidecer, especialmente, cuando específicamente tenían manos grabando sus hombros y viajando a los antebrazos, tanteando las armas que portaba el cazador bajo sus mangas. Permitió que Cesare le despojara de estas mientras que se iba relajando ante su toque táctil mientras registraba el lugar con la mirada.

No muy lejos de ellos, a unas mesas de distancia, se consideró otro cazador al igual que él; Arno Tendido sobre la larga mesa de madera, completamente desnudo mientras que, un lican de ascendencia británica y un vampiro de origen irlandés, se dedicaban a brindarle atenciones especiales; el vampiro besaba sus labios con ferocidad, y el lobo, parecía bastante concentrado en besar su vientre, provocando que el joven cazador se retorciera ante el placer proporcionado por sus dos amantes.

—Creí que en el piso superior habían habitaciones.

Masculló el cazador italiano notablemente abrumado con la imagen, aunque esta realmente no le molestaba, sino que, por el contrario, seguía observando como era Dorian alguna vez por el dúo.

—Las hay, aunque te recuerdo, aquí puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana donde te venga en gana. ¿O es que acaso lo ha olvidado?

Susurró Cesare, quien seguía detrás de él; su diestra, sujetaba a Auditore por el hombro, y la zurda comenzaba a jugar con el borde de su camisa y se deslizaba la mano por la piel de su costado.

—Oh, ¿Acaso quieres que me disculpe por lo que viste con Lucrecia y Caterina?

El italiano sospechó cuando la mano de Borgia comenzó a recorrer un camino en descenso hacia su entrepierna. El español sonrió al detectar la creciente erección del contrario, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de que podría haber provocado; si hubiéramos impropias caricias cargadas de deseo, o el hecho de que el cazador estuviese recordando aquella noche en que había pillado bastante entretenido con su hermana y con Caterina.

—Ambos sabemos que eso jamás sucedería, mi querido Ezio; por el contrario, quiero verificar que tan ciertas son las maravillas que ambas contaban después. Además, me parece bastante interesante el hecho de que, un mortal, podría seguir vivo luego de pasar la noche con Lucrecia, los dos sabemos que es ... realmente intenso.

El incubo, pasó la lengua por la caliente piel del cazador, erizandole a su paso, acto seguido, clavó sus dientes sobre el hueco del cuello; con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo sangrar, sin embargo, a Auditore no potencialmente molestarle en absoluto. De hecho, para aquel momento, su juicio ya se consideró nublado ante las placenteras sensaciones; además de el hecho, de mantener aún la mirada fija en el pequeño grupo de tres en la mesa; Arno, ahora estaba a cuatro sobre la superficie de madera; con el irlandés detrás de él, frotándose contra su culo de manera lasciva, mientras que el francés, retenía el falo del lican entre sus labios.

Su atención pasó a centrarse por entero en Cesare cuando éste, un poco receloso por no ser el centro de atención para el italiano, se puso frente a él, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y un poco de sangre adornando la comisura de sus labios. Seguramente, de no haber sido por el hecho de que Ezio sabía de sobra que se tenía de un demonio, podría haber jurado que esa inquietante mirada azul pertenecía a un ángel.

  
—¿Acaso estás celoso?

Pregunté con sorna, sus brazos, como un par de serpientes, rodearon las caderas de Borgia, atrayéndolo hacia él, de la misma forma en que casi una hora atrás, había hecho con Leonardo. La diferencia radicó, en que a él sí que lo besó; su lengua, con aire dominante, se atrevió a jugar con la de su "enemigo" enredándose e imponiéndose; haciendo jadear a Cesare; sus dientes tiraron de su labio inferior al separarse; ambos respirando de manera agitada.

—_Zitto, stronzo_.

Replicó el pelinegro, negando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza; sus manos, pasaron a sujetar al cazador por las solapas de su chaqueta, tirando de él mientras avanzaba en reversa, hacia una de las tantas habitaciones; si bien no le molestaba follar en cualquier sitio; en ese momento deseaba estar a solas con él, y tener el placer de poder que considere un Ezio de forma privada.

Al llegar a la habitación, Auditore fue puesto contra la pared, a veces por Cesare, quien le tenía ahora, acorralado entre su elegante pero firme figura, y el muro de concreto. Los besos húmedos del español trazaron un camino desde el mentón hasta la clavícula del italiano, clavando con un poco de suavidad sus dientes sobre la suave carne de su próximo amante. Sus manos, con presteza, deshicieron uno a uno los botones de la camisa del castaño; o al menos hasta la mitad, pues, un tanto ansioso, terminado abriendo de un tirón la prenda, estropeando los botones restantes. Ezio incluso se animó a protestar. La chaqueta y los retazos de la camisa quedarán en el suelo, dejarán al descubierto el torso del castaño; sus músculos, perfectamente trabajados, estaban adornados por ciertas cicatrices y algunos que otro tatuaje. Cesare decantó por acercarse a uno de los más vistosos, una especie de "A" tatuaje propio de todos los cazadores; Arno poseía uno igual, desde luego, había tenido el placer de verlo personalmente. Su lengua trazó el contorno de la figura, provocando un escalofrío al italiano, y poco a poco, comenzó a trazar un camino en descenso por su pecho y el abdomen, siguiendo una sutil línea oscura de vello que iba desde el ombligo de Ezio hasta perderse entre sus pantalones, prenda que tampoco le duró demasiado, Cesare se encargó de sujetar un extremo con los dientes y enganchar el otro borde con el índice, bajando la prenda hasta sus rodillas.

Cesare sonrió ladino, satisfecho al notario que con tan poco, los boxeadores del italiano escondieron pobremente su firme erección, y la falta de atención a la zona había tenido un molestar un poco a Auditore, quien rara vez tuvo tiempo de demorar tanto en juegos previos . Sus boxeadores siguieron el mismo camino que los pantalones, y el moreno liberó un suspiro de alivio y pronto, un jadeo al momento en que sin más, pudo detectar un Cesare de rodillas frente a él, sujetando su falo con la diestra, desplazando su mano a lo largo un par de veces, inclinando y presionando un beso sobre la cabeza, y finalmente llevándolo a su boca, observando, atento cada reacción que esto provocaba en Ezio, quien procuró quedarse bastante tranquilo mientras observaba a su miembro desaparecer entre los delicados labios del incubo Para ser un demonio, podría aseverar que le estaba haciendo sentir en el paraíso mismo; pero esto acabó cuando el español se apartó y se puso en pie, relamiéndose los labios tras haber degustando parte del líquido preseminal, Auditore se acercó tras terminar de desnudarse y grabado los labios del contrario con la lengua, probando su propio sabor en boca de su amante

Las prendas del incubo terminaron en el suelo hecho poco más que un montón de girones, ya que el cazador en su deseo y ansias por consumar el acto desgarró la camisa de lino de Cesare, le empujó contra la cama y se deshizo del calzado, pantalones y bóxers; dejando por fin la agraciada y delgada figura al descubierto.

La música del exterior era lo suficientemente alta como para colarse en la habitación, aunque esta no era realmente molesta, sino que tenía un ritmo bastante sensual, lo que le apeteció seguir, por lo que tenía algo de Cesare y dejarlo acomodado a cuatro sobre la cama, y pronto se encontraron frotando su miembro contra los glúteos de este, arreglando roncos gemidos por lo bajo al de cabello azabache. Dejarse dominar por el italiano no estaba entre sus aviones cuando llegué a aquella habitación, pero no podía quejarse, lo estaba disfrutando.

Borgia emitió un quejido de protesta cuando dejó de sentir la fricción entre ambos cuerpos, pero fue gratamente compensado cuando las manos del cazador separaron sus nalgas, dejaron la vista de su entrada, se inclinaron y grabaron la zona con su lengua; Cesare enterró el rostro en el almohadón, no iba a darle la bienvenida a Ezio el placer de escucharlo gemir aún más, sus níveas mejillas se encontraban encendidas ante la pena, fue una lástima que Ezio no había presenciado aquel espectador, pero en esos momentos toda su atención se centraba en preparar a Cesare.

El labio inferior del español sangró cuando este lo mordió con tal fuerza que lo perforó; culpó a Ezio por ello, por la intromisión de dos de sus dígitos sin previo aviso, y luego un tercero; se movían de manera lenta contra sus paredes; eran pocos a los que había permitido algún día como estaba haciendo con Auditore, pero era mejor de lo que esperaba esperado; Lo que Lucrecia había dicho del italiano había tenido poco con la realidad; había superado las expectativas con creces.

—¡Joder!

Masculló cuando el glorioso toque del cazador atinó a presionar su próstata. Auditore sonrió y su pecho se hinchó lleno de orgullo, pero su toque cesó y apartó sus dedos, que pronto sustituyó con su falo; empujandolo completo de una; gruñendo ante la presión de las paredes estrechas de Cesare y como le abrazaban.   
No hubo besos ni palabras dulces; solo algunas maldiciones llenaban la habitación, y el sonido de la piel cubierta de sudor de ambos chocando, así como también el crujido de la base de madera.

Los dedos del italiano se quedarán dibujados en una marca rojiza sobre la tez del incubo; tocaba y arañaba cuanto le apetecía, y Cesare no puso protesta alguna, sino que, por el contrario, y dejó su orgullo de lado, pidió más.

La música cambia por algo, aunque más rítmico, conservaba un toque sensual, y aquello, también influía en las estocadas de Auditore, más velocidades, Sujetó una de las manos de Borgia y la guía cuesta abajo, sujetando su palpitante erección que rogaba por liberarse , y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Ezio pudo percibirlo, pero llevó la mano a la base y apretó un poco su agarre, negando a su amante el orgasmo. Aquello enfureció a Cesare, sin embargo desde su posición no había mucho que hacer más allá de maldecir al cazador, que le dedicó una sonrisa con sorna.

La siguiente vez, Ezio no fue capaz de seguir torturando a su amante al negarle el placer del éxtasis, de hecho, él mismo se encargó de atender su erección hasta que parte del tibio semen del español llene su mano y el resto quedó sobre la sábana Continuó embistiendo, derramando su esencia en el interior de Cesare y saliendo de él poco después, recostandose en la cama; agotado

El cansancio y el sueño le vencieron pronto; cosa que le llevó a recordar entre sueños, por qué entre sus ideas más brillantes, acostarse con una incubo o una súcubo no estaban.

—¿Lo hiciste? Por supuesto que no ...

Murmuró Leonardo al ver el aspecto con el que regresaba el cazador a su pequeño escondite; este sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros ante la molestia del ángel; no supo discernir si su enojo procedimiento de la misión que claramente no acabó como específicos o por sus celos.


End file.
